Persona 3 Defying Fate
by Ultimate-Zangano
Summary: This is a story inspired by the hit RPG game Persona 3. This story will follow the same storyline of the game plus a few changes of my own. Also for this story Yukari Takeba will have the same power as the Main Character Minato Arisato. Hope you like it!


This is my very first sory. I just published this short chapter for now while I worked on my grammar a little bit more and make the chapter a little bit longer. Anyway please enjoy this short version wrote by this poor excuse of a writer :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the game, but I wish I did.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning<p>

(Minato's Point of view)

It was already 11:00pm; I had been supposed to arrive at my new school's dorm at 9:00, but due to some delays with the trains I was behind schedule. The trained conductor apologized for the lateness and we all resumed our way. Once in the last station on Tatsumi Port Island; I sighed seeing how late it was.

"Damn it's already midnight" I said as I looked at the station's clock.

Suddenly the lights went out, my mp3 turned off and every electronic device stopped working. Then as I looked to my surroundings, there were coffins everywhere and the few people that were supposed to be on the streets suddenly disappeared.

"Tch… this again" I said remembering how this weird phenomenon has been happening a lot lately.

"Well it's not like standing around here will change anything, better get moving" I said.

I kept walking through the street completely ignoring the giant coffins around me and the blood filled streets.

"Well this looks like a nice city, I already like the view of the town's glowing moon and those coffins look pretty comfortable" I said.

I then arrived at the location of the dorm. For some reason the lights inside the dorm were on. I had never seen an electronic device working during this time. I went inside the dorm and I noticed that a small lamp on top of a desk was the only thing that illuminated the empty lounge.

"Hello, anybody in here" I said.

"You are late, I've been waiting a long time" I heard a voice said.

I then turned to the left to find a boy standing behind the desk.

"Sorry there was a delay in the train's schedule" I said.

"Don't worry, now if you wish to continue … the boy then snapped his fingers and then appeared in front of me… please sign the contract" he said.

"_What the heck?_" I thought surprised.

"Don't worry it only says that you accept full responsibility for your actions, you know the usual stuff" he said.

Just then my body began to move against my will towards the sheet of paper on top of the table and I lost consciousness for a few seconds. By the time I came to my senses, I had already signed the contract and the boy had some folder in his hands.

"Very well then" he said as he made the folder disappear.

"No one can escape time, it deliver us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. And so it begins" with those last words he disappeared as if he had been absorbed by the air.

"Shit!" I said.

I was about to piss my pants when suddenly a voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Who's there?" I heard the voice of what appeared was a girl about my age.

She had soft brunette hair, the most beautiful brunette hair I have ever seen. She was wearing the school's uniform. I then noticed that she had a gun on her right thigh.

_"What is she doing carrying a gun?_" I though.

"It can't be unless you are a…" she then was about to take out her gun and I was about to scream my mom's name when another girl's voice startled us.

"Takeba wait!" the voice commanded.

Then all of the sudden, the lights and energy returned back to normal.

I let out a huge mentally sigh, taking god for sending the other girl to stop the hot one that could have kill me. The other girl had fire red hair and was wearing the school's uniform and a pair of knee high boots.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late" the red haired girl said.

"Who's he?" the brunette haired asked her.

"He's a transfer student, it was a last minute decision to assign him here" the red head replied.

"Is it ok for him to be here?" the brunette asked again.

"_Is it ok for me to be here, what does she mean?_" I thought.

"I guess we'll see" the red head chuckled.

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Yukari Takeba" she said introducing herself and the brunette.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but as you can see it's already midnight and since school starts tomorrow you should go to sleep and rest. Your things should already be there" she said.

She then turned to Yukari.

"Oh, I'll show you the way, follow me" yukari said.

We then walked up the stairs and I couldn't help but admire her slim figure. My eyes were hurting from going up and down from her feet to her head.

"She's beautiful" I said.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked.

"_Oh fuck! I hope she didn't hear me_" I though.

"Oh no, it's nothing" I lied feeling like I was alreday sweating bullets.

We then got to the last room of the second floor hallway.

"This is the boys' floor and this is your room. Pretty easy to remember huh, since it's at the end of the hallway" she chuckled. She had such a beautiful smile.

"Yeah I guess" I smiled back.

"Do you have any questions?" she said.

I then remember the contract I signed at the entrance and decided to ask her if she knew something.

"What's that contract for?" I asked.

"Huh? What contract?" she replied.

It seemed that she had never heard of a contract before so I decided to let it go for now.

"Never mind" I said. She nodded and started to make her way back.

"Alright then I better let you rest. Good night" she said.

She then stopped and turned to see me.

"Listen, about what happened a few moments ago… I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but let's save them for later ok" she said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, well, goodnight" she said as she was leaving.

I then took one last glance of her and then entered the room.

"Home sweet home, at least for the next year" I said getting into my new room.

(Yukari's Point of view)

"Yukari can I speak to you for a second" Mitsuru sempai said as she came across me on the third floor.

"Yes sempai?" I replied.

"Could you take Minato to school in the morning? Since it's his first day he probably doesn't know anything about it, much less how to get there. So could you do me that favor?" she said.

"Sure no problem" I replied.

"Thank you, good night" Mitsuru sempai said as she made her way to her room.

"I _wonder if he has the same power as us_" I thought.

I then pushed the thought to the back of my mind and made my way to my own room.

**XOX**

(Yukari's Point of view)

I woke up early as usual. I then remember that I had to escort Minato to school today. I looked at the clock and it read 6:20am. I still had plenty of time since classes begin at 8:00am. I went to take a quick shower, got dressed and then eat a banana nut muffin with a glass of orange juice for breakfast. I quickly packed my things and was ready to go. By that time the clock read 7:20am so I decided to check if Minato was already set to go. I got to his room and knocked on his door.

"It's me Yukari are you awake?" the door then opened by itself and my eyes almost popped out when I saw Minato. He was only wearing a pair of blue shorts and he was on the floor doing push-ups.

"70, 71, 72…oh Yukari… Uhh what's up?" he said getting up.

"Oh a-are y-you ready to go t-to school?" I asked almost chocking when I noticed his well toned abs, arms and chest. His body wasn't that big, but he sure was cut.

"Yeah…Uhh could you excuse me for 5 minutes?" he said before closing the door.

"He's so hot" I said. I then covered my mouth because I had said it out loud.

"_Gosh I hope he didn't hear me_" I thought.

Suddenly the door opened and Minato came out wearing his full uniform and backpack.

"Did you said something about me?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"SHUT UP!" I said throwing a punch to his face.

He just ducked to the side and backed off a few steps.

"Hey hold on what was that for?" he said holding his hands in front of him.

"_He's fast_" I thought.

He just gave another bored look.

"Are you ready to go?" Iasked ignoring the look and trying to get annoyed.

"Yeah let's go" he said.

We then made our way out of the dorm. We walked to the monorail and waited for the train to arrive.

"Ok, it's 7:35am. We still have time" I said as I checked my cell phone.

(Minato's Point of view)

The train arrived shortly. We then got to the school in about 10 minutes. I then notice that almost all of the students were looking at us. I then begin to wonder if Yukari was one of those insanely popular girls.

"Morning Yukari" some girl said greeted Yukari as she passed by us.

"Good morning" Yukari greeted her back.

We then got to the lockers section.

"You should go see your homeroom teacher, the Faculty office is right there to the left" Yukari said.

"And that concludes the tour, do you have any questions before I go?" she asked me.

"Which classroom are you in?" I asked her.

"Me? Mmm…I don't know. I haven't check yet" Yukari said.

"Hey?" she said as she suddenly turned serious.

"What up?" I said.

Don't tell anyone about what you saw last night you know, me trying to shoot you" she said.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything" I said ignoring how weird she had put it.

"Thanks, I got to go. Bye" she said.

I then walked to the faculty office and went inside.

"Can I help you?" a teacher said as she noticed me.

"Yeah I'm new here and I don't know who my homeroom teacher is" I said.

"Oh you are the new student, let's see. You are Minato Arisato right?" she asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Let's see in 1999 your parents…huh! I sorry I haven't time to read this beforehand" she said apologizing for the part about my deceased parents.

"It's ok" I said trying not to show any emmotion and hiding my sadness behind a small smile.

"You are in 2-F, that's my class. However, we have an assembly first. Follow me" I then follow the teacher to the auditorium.

After the assembly I went to my assigned classroom for my first day.

The school was over pretty quick and we were ready to go back home.

"_Well the teachers look friendler than the ones on my old school_" I thought.

As I was getting up from my desk, a guy wearing a cap appeared in front of me.

"Sup dude" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm Jumpei Iori, nice to meet you" he said.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Minato Arisato" I said.

"I transfer here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is to be the new guy so I wanted to say hello. You see what a nice guy I am?" he said.

"Yeah kinda" I said.

"At it again huh, I swear you'd talk to anyone if they listen" a voice suddenly got my attention.

"Yukari?" I said.

"Hey it's Yuka-tan" Jumpei said.

"Don't you ever think you may be bothering someone?" she said.

"What! But I was just being friendly" Jumpei said.

"Anyway looks like we are in the same classroom" Yukari said talking to me and ignoring Jumpei.

"It must be fate" I said.

"Huh? Fate? Yeah right" Yukari said chuckling slightly.

"Um hello, are you forgetting I'm in this class too. By the way I heard you two came together to school this morning, what's up with that? Come on give me the dirt?" Jumpei said smirking.

"We live on the same dorm and I showed him the way to come to school. Why are people even talking about it? Now you have me worried" she said.

I just sweat dropped.

"Oh by the way you didn't say anything to anyone about last night, did you?" Yukari asked suddenly.

"Nope" I said.

"Oh that's good" she said sighing.

Jumpei then looked at Yukari in a strange way.

"What?" Yukari asked him.

"Last night?" Jumpei asked her with a surprise look on his face.

"Wait, don't get the wrong idea" Yukari immediately said while pointing at him.

"Listen, I just met him yesterday and there's absolutely nothing between us" she said with a giant blush.

Just then everybody on the classroom started to look at us.

Jumpei and I shared a confused look as to why was she reacting as if it was something really big.

"_Is it that bad if something thinks we are a couple? Am I that ugly? Or does she have a boyfriend? What's going on?"_ I thought.

"I got to go, but you better don't start any rumors" she said glaring at Jumpei.

She then left as soon as she was done talking.

"Nobody takes rumors seriously anyway, she is so paranoid. Anyway it's your first day and people are already talking about you, believe it or not she is quite popular, you are the man" Jumpei said smiling.

"I am?" I said.

"He-he, this is going to be a fun year I can feel it" he said.

* * *

><p>There you go, I just updated the first chapter. I hope is better now.<p> 


End file.
